


了了（31）

by universe_ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_ree/pseuds/universe_ree





	了了（31）

第三十一章  
（连载http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=3866881 或 http://universe-ree.lofter.com）

 

莫长汀轻轻推开蓝海洋一些，用手臂环绕着他的脖子，就这样隔着一臂的距离歪着脑袋眯眼看他。蓝海洋被看得有点害羞，低下头说：“满意了吗？”  
莫长汀狠狠地吻了一下蓝海洋的嘴唇，又像刚才那样歪着头问：“那师兄喜欢我吗？”  
“我觉得我以前就说过喜欢吧？”  
“和现在是一样的‘喜欢’吗？”莫长汀又迎上前去用嘴唇蹭他下巴。  
蓝海洋被他弄得有些痒，笑了出来：“我们家原来养的猫啊，总喜欢在我睡着的时候来蹭我下巴。”  
“喜欢吗？”莫长汀追着问他。  
“喜欢啊，喜欢死了。”蓝海洋在说猫，当然也在说他。  
莫长汀把蓝海洋轻轻一推就推到了墙角。这栋楼的构造在这里正好有一个狭小的空间，刚好能挤下一对拥抱的人。如果说刚才还有可能被人从对面楼的窗户里看到这边，现在的话则是完全的视觉死角。蓝海洋还没站稳，嘴唇就又被莫长汀堵住了，柔软的舌头迫不及待地撬开他的嘴，很快他们就用唇舌互相把对方尝了个遍。两个人在白墙上摩擦着，拼命地想要多沾染上一些对方的味道。  
这时候快到下一节课的时间了，两人明显都听到楼梯间的脚步声和讲话声由远及近，虽然意犹未尽，但是两个穿着大衣的男人挤在这里也并没有很舒服，而且万一被人发现，那就过于恐怖了。  
“师兄，去你家吧。”莫长汀缓缓地拉开嘴唇，顶着蓝海洋的额头。  
蓝海洋还在急促地呼吸着，他感觉得到莫长汀脸上的温度，也感觉得到自己的耳朵都像是被火烧过一样。他点了点头，趁走廊还没有变得人声鼎沸，他抓起莫长汀的手，一溜烟从旁边的楼梯跑了下去。

下楼后他们便在阳光下像孩子一样开始疯跑，初冬的风吹得他们的风衣像翅膀一样飞起来，引来不少路人莫名的目光。校门口一排银杏树叶已经掉光了，他们跑过去便掀起一片萤黄。  
过了一会儿两个人都有些累了，莫长汀在前面插着腰弓着身子，看着后面的蓝海洋有些得意的笑起来。那是好久不见的月牙笑，还有两个深深的酒窝。蓝海洋也把手放在膝盖上喘气，边喘边哭笑不得地说：“行了行了，跑这么快！我可是死宅啊！”  
莫长汀又喘了几口气，然后径直向他走过来，在他耳边悄声说：“当然是因为我想快点去床上。”  
蓝海洋摇头，明明只差一岁，怎么感觉莫长汀比自己有精神那么多？他一把将莫长汀的肩膀搂过来，“乖，再忍忍，很快就到了。现在出那么多汗干嘛？”  
   
可能因为是上课时间，他们回家的这一路上都没什么人，于是他们两个搂在一起跌跌撞撞，也不知道怎么的就走到了公寓门口。  
蓝海洋摸钥匙开门的时候，莫长汀已经在身后抱着他很久了。钥匙旋转扭动的声音这一刻仿佛十分漫长，他们都眼睁睁地看着，直到一道光从屋里冲出来，莫长汀一把就将蓝海洋推了进去，用脚勾上了门。  
蓝海洋先是被莫长汀压在墙上，七手八脚的两人就把风衣都给卸了。然后蓝海洋反手一用力就把莫长汀抵回了门上。他钳制住莫长汀的双手，堵住他的嘴好一阵子，才发出声音：“你一个人这么用力，还要我做什么？”  
莫长汀咯咯笑出来，想要挣脱蓝海洋的手却发现被抓得更紧，蓝海洋这下故意不去吻他，只是盯着此刻莫长汀那有些俏皮的脸。他想好好地看清莫长汀所有的小表情。  
“师兄！！！别这样！！！”莫长汀显然受不了这样的调戏，毕竟他可是早就吵着要上床去了。在情事上，莫长汀是爱主动的，他喜欢先撩人，然后再享受被人反攻下来的滋味，所以当蓝海洋曾经对他使出“撩完就跑”的招数时，他总会因为不习惯而愣好一会儿，然后心跳才开始雀跃起来。他现在只等着蓝海洋再次把他扑倒抱紧，那么到时候他就会乖乖地束手就擒，成为任何样子。  
   
“洗澡去吧。”蓝海洋看着他着急的样子就又低头笑，半天才放开手，改为拉着他的一只手臂，把他往厕所的方向拽。  
“诶~~~~~~”莫长汀极不情愿地脱长了声音，顺便两只脚交替着脱下了鞋，“师兄……你还什么都没有表示啊！”  
“还要什么表示？我都要带你去洗白白了，刚跑一身汗呢。”  
莫长汀听到说他要陪自己洗澡，就开心地被拖了进去。  
莫长汀不是爱出汗的人，即使刚才已经有些运动量，现在在镜子里面依然是一副白白净净的样子，和初次见面时一样仿佛在发光。蓝海洋就这样对着镜子和正在照镜子的莫长汀对视了几秒，情不自禁地说：“真好看。”  
然后他把莫长汀身子掰回来，开始帮他脱衣服。莫长汀乖乖的举起手，结果因为太高蓝海洋掀起他的衣服根本都脱不下来，他又咯咯笑着弯下腰，让蓝海洋把他那米色的毛线衣给从头上顺了下来。  
“你自己来吧，我怎么觉得像在照顾我表弟似的。”蓝海洋把衣服顺手扔到旁边的洗衣机上。  
“那我帮你脱一件嘛。”莫长汀似乎觉得很好玩儿，伸手就抓蓝海洋衣服的下摆，蓝海洋拿他没辙，就也准备举起双手等着被他脱，结果没想到一下就中了招，手被莫长汀抓住，继而身体被狠狠抵在了洗脸池上。蓝海洋疼的叫了一声，心想这孩子怎么一点轻重都没有，结果一张嘴自然又被莫长汀吻上了。  
他真的不知道莫长汀是这样主动爱玩的，只能一边忍着腰背上的痛一边尽力从他雨点般的吻中出一口气：“你这小孩真是……”结果一句话都说不完，立刻又被攻陷了。  
“师兄你放弃抵抗吧，我比你有经验啊。”莫长汀又亲吻了好一会儿，摸着蓝海洋的耳垂说。  
这话蓝海洋听了虽然有点郁闷，但不得不承认是事实，只好撇嘴说：“那我虚心求教啊。不过澡还是要洗的。”  
“好的好的！”莫长汀又舔了舔蓝海洋的嘴角，乖乖自己脱了个精光。他其实知道蓝海洋还没有到愿意跟他一起洗澡的程度，于是笑嘻嘻的自己跑进了淋浴间，刷的一下拉上了浴帘。  
蓝海洋对着镜子看着自己已经有些肿的嘴唇，用舌头舔了一下，还有莫长汀的味道。他听见里面哗啦的水声，心怦怦直跳，但是与其说紧张，不如说那是一种不曾有过的愉悦，好像下一秒就会踏上美好的征程，没有任何后顾之忧，只有理所当然的、两情相悦的占有。

如果说上次在蓝海洋的车里是空间有限，对彼此也没有完全的把握，那么这一次完全就变成了一场彻底的玩闹。因为不了解，所以才想胡乱地尝试，想要知道对方喜欢什么、不喜欢什么。  
待蓝海洋洗完澡戴好套，裹着浴巾爬上床的时候，莫长汀又一次成功把他先推倒了。他骑在蓝海洋身上，久久地看着他。蓝海洋先还能跟他好好对视，结果越被他看着越觉得不对头，于是一挺身坐起来，把莫长汀又压在了下面。  
莫长汀笑得停不下来，举起手去和蓝海洋的两手交叉在一起，不让他把身体降下来，两个人就这样呈现出比谁更有手劲的姿态，笑得打颤。  
然而笑着笑着，蓝海洋注意到莫长汀的脸和身体渐渐潮红起来，分外诱人。他从来没想过自己会像这样饥渴地欣赏着另一个男人的身体。那明明不是罗马雕塑那么完美的、但却让他挪不开眼的身体。微挺的胸、下凹的腹部、分明可见的肋骨、下沉的人鱼线……他看得入迷，手上的力气也弱了下来，他又看向莫长汀的眼睛，发现他正充满欲望地看着自己。两个人自然而然的放松了许多，蓝海洋降下身子，趴在莫长汀身上，开始一点一点的亲吻起这尊身体来。他先是去摩擦莫长汀的锁骨，莫长汀觉得有些痒便缩了缩脖子。然后他又去舔舐他的喉结，感受着他的呼吸和吞咽。  
这时候莫长汀突然解开了蓝海洋腰上的浴巾，一把把他那还没完全硬起来的东西握在手里。蓝海洋一惊，抬头有些惊诧地看莫长汀，只见莫长汀皎洁地一笑，又解开自己的浴巾，把蓝海洋的东西挨在自己的上面。性器接触的一瞬，一股刺激的暖流自上而下地涌去，然而此时他又不愿放弃身下诱人的身体，只好再次沉溺下去，疯狂的亲吻起莫长汀的每一寸皮肤。

莫长汀身上是自己熟悉的沐浴露味道，淡淡的、充满安全感。蓝海洋深深地吸了一口，然后开始了新一轮的轻啄。没有任何安排，一切移动都是本能。蓝海洋觉得这无师自通的本能简直可怕。他又去吸吻那粉色的两点，这时明显感觉莫长汀的身体挺了一下，接着耳边就传来动人的阵阵轻吟。  
“喜欢？”他嘴上不停，只是趁着呼吸的空隙发出声音。  
“喜……欢……”莫长汀使劲点头，“硬、硬了都……”  
不只是上面，莫长汀下面也硬了起来。他又举起手去遮住眼睛，就跟几天前在车里一样。  
“我还等着你赐教呢？”蓝海洋故意说，“结果已经这样了？”  
“师兄你……”莫长汀无奈地捂住眼睛，不想承认自己那轻而易举就被攻略的防线。他知道自己一般不会这样火速处于弱势，但是可能是还不太熟悉的身体意外的契合，所以这股新鲜感让他很快就如此放松的将自己交出去。  
蓝海洋在性事上和普通男人自然没什么二样，谁也不会在这种时刻还在思考人生和存在的意义，也不会想自己是失败者还是蛆虫。他只想欣赏身下美人的每一次颤抖、每一个表情，想看他完完全全沉浸在自己的男性魅力里。于是他伸手去扒开莫长汀遮住眼睛的手，温柔地说：“来，今天让我好好看看你。”

蓝海洋很快也硬了起来，并且不断地膨胀着，他此时已经在莫长汀的人鱼线上来回啄吻了好一阵，手上游刃有余地扒开那片草丛，轻轻按摩着那敏感的囊袋。  
“师兄……啊……你确定、你这是第二……次……吗……”莫长汀喘着气，两腿都已经不听使唤地分开，环绕着蓝海洋的腰线。  
“很意外吗？是不是无师自通了？”蓝海洋笑，顺便从侧面拍了拍莫长汀的屁股，“那我继续了？”  
他刚从厕所有带上面霜过来，毕竟要润滑这一点还是知道的。上次在车里只是就着体液，他觉得有些勉强莫长汀了。蓝海洋用食指挖了一把面霜，涂在那深粉色的穴口，莫长汀有些紧张的一缩：“好凉……师兄……下次买专门的润滑吧……”  
“凉凉的不舒服吗？”蓝海洋把已经在自己腰上的莫长汀的两条腿又调了调位置，然后便开始往那穴口里伸手指，一边伸，一边搅动着。当顺利伸进三根手指的时候，蓝海洋便模仿凶器的抽插，在他里面来回动了起来。  
“师兄……啊……上、上来、亲我。”莫长汀央求着。  
蓝海洋乖乖爬上去，和莫长汀交换湿黏的吻，手下也完全没有停。  
“唔……唔嗯……好了……行了……进来啊师兄……”  
“嗯？要什么？”蓝海洋这会儿停下手上的活儿，凑在他嘴边说，“你说你要什么？”  
“师兄的、那个……快点……进来啊……”  
“手？都进去三指了，还要？”蓝海洋故意刁难。  
“不是啦！”莫长汀都被气笑了，虽然眼睛里的氤氲像是眼泪一般。他用脚跟敲击蓝海洋的后背，吃力地说，“好了师兄……我知道你不用我教了，快、快把你的大宝贝给我插进去！”  
蓝海洋露出得逞的笑，然后把手抽出来，就着上面的粘液在自己的凶器上又润滑了一下，然后小心握着那根早已准备就绪的宝贝往里送。

这是他第二次进入莫长汀，老实说，第一次因为太突然，他都没有怎么动脑子，而这次他开始一点点的递进，每一下都感受得到那小口和内壁的吞食，他用尽所有的精力去享受这样的动作，那是他从未在女人身上体验过的快感和成就感。  
待全部塞进去，两个人都长舒了一口气。  
蓝海洋此时调整了一下姿势，把莫长汀的腿从腰上拿下往前推，在腹部弯折起来，这样他比较好双手撑着用力。  
“我动了？”  
“嗯……请便。”  
蓝海洋被这句“请便”逗笑了，不过也没客气的就开始一下一下往里送。运动起来的感觉和刚才的推送又不一样，此刻一束束火辣的过电感随着皮肤摩擦的啪啪声和水声给蓝海洋带来顶级的刺激。他看着面前莫长汀涨红的脸，便压着他更加的来劲。  
他的节奏韵律慢慢快起来，莫长汀的叫声也从一开始的轻柔慢慢开始变得放荡，这让蓝海洋非常满足。他正面顶撞了几十次，又把莫长汀翻到侧面继续。莫长汀被他折腾了几圈，发出的叫声已经让人不知道是抱怨还是沉溺，当然也可能两者都是。他们根本不知道这些淫靡的声音会否传到隔壁左右，他们只想发泄出体内所有的东西。  
莫长汀常常在被戳到敏感点的时候发出拖长的尾音，然后随着蓝海洋一次次的冲撞，他会用尽仅剩的意识和力气去伸手抓他下来，索取更多的吻。  
就这样蓝海洋自己都不知道抽插了多久、多少下，只知道身下的莫长汀最后一边流下眼泪一边哽咽着说：“师兄……我喜欢你……喜欢你……”  
“我也是，好想要你……只是我的……”蓝海洋说完，又一次顶了进去。

当他们从沉睡中醒来，天已经快黑了。他们在大大的棉被里全裸着抱在一起，腿也交叠着，十分温暖。  
“我真喜欢你的床。”莫长汀舔了舔有些干的嘴唇，并没有睁开眼睛。  
“只喜欢床吗？”  
“嗯，只喜欢床。”莫长汀故意不让蓝海洋得意。  
“哦～那下次你自己在这床上打个飞机就好，我就不打扰了。”  
结果蓝海洋立刻被踢了一脚，“嗷”了一声。  
“师兄你在床上怎么比我想象的要坏那么多？”莫长汀依然闭着眼睛，勾过他的脖子。  
“我等着下次你说你爱我。”蓝海洋答非所问，但是若有所思。他吻了吻莫长汀的手臂，又说：“我看了，脖子上留的印子不深，回去应该安全，不会被某人发现。”  
莫长汀反应了几秒才回过神，无奈的从被子里伸出手揉了揉眼睛：“是啊，该‘下课’回家了……”


End file.
